fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crossover Nexus
Cartoon Network: Crossover Nexus (often abbreviated to Crossover Nexus) is a 2020 video game developed by Koei Tecmo's Team Ninja and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is the spiritual successor of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion!! but doesn't have any further connections with it. Gameplay Gameplay is reminiscent of a top-down dungeon crawler with an emphasis on cooperative play. Up to four players can play the game cooperatively locally either on the same screen with a single docked Nintendo Switch system or undocked with up to four systems, or online with friends or random player lobbies. Players choose four characters from various Cartoon Network series to traverse linear stages, fight enemies, and defeat bosses. Certain passive buffs are acquired with particular character combinations. Each character's controls are fundamentally identical; each has a jump, light attack, heavy attack, dodge, block, and four special abilities. There are special support characters who can be 'equipped' and summoned during battle as a synced special ability. Throughout the levels you can find petrified characters, including the summonable ones, which you have to save. They will appear in the main hub which then slowly will get more lively. Additional characters are unlocked by story progression or optional Nexus Portal challenges. Character progression is handled in a similar manner to traditional role-playing games, with party members leveling up by defeating enemies and bosses. In addition to stat increases, passive buffs can be attached to characters by equipping Coco Eggs, which can be crafted by Coco in Foster's Home by bringing her materials. A sprawling skill tree is also present, which allows characters to gain permanent stat increases by acquiring and spending in-game currency. The game makes use of a main hub area, which is the Nexus. At the start of the game it will be a broken down and gloomy place. But by completing the levels and restoring their cores the Nexus will slowly regain its former glory. Most of these places are levels in the game, like Sector V, but others are minigames like Foster's Home. Collectibles Throughout the game there are multiple forms of collectibles. One can find random ingredients on the ground or in chests which can be given to Coco in Foster's Home to create Coco Eggs which will boost stats for the player you equip it to. The other main collectible are the petrified characters. Throughout levels there will be petrified characters hidden. Depretrifying them will allow them to roam in the Nexus. A full list of these characters can be found at Crossover Nexus/Collectibles. Synopsis The game is primarily based on the OK K.O. episode of the same name, only extended to a greater scale. An entity by the name of Strike has fused the various Cartoon Network dimensions together in the Nexus, his own realm. Here he enjoys to hunt and petrify heroes and villains. Despite this many have survived and are fighting for their lives against the monsters he deployed. Strike made an alliance with villains to govern the Nexus with the hope of eliminating all the heroes. Of course there is a resistance who tries to save the heroes, bring Nexus back to its original state and defeat Strike. Plot WIP Characters The game's roster of playable characters combines many elements spanning all parts of Cartoon Network's history, from Dexter's Laboratory to Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. The game even includes some of their Adult Swim shows like Rick & Morty and Samurai Jack. Playable Characters Nexus Summons Bosses CN-Toiletnator.png| Toiletnator Sector V Miniboss CN-DelightfulChildrenfromDowntheLane.png| Delightful Children from Down the Lane Sector V Boss CN-Computer.png| Computer Dexter's Laboratory Miniboss CN-Mandark Astronominov.png| Mandark Astronominov Dexter's Laboratory Boss CN-Robotboy.png| Robotboy Lakewood Miniboss CN-Lord Boxman.png| Lord Boxman Lakewood Boss CN-Megas XLR.png| Megas XLR Lakewood Boss CN-Toiletnator.png| Toiletnator Camp Lazlo Miniboss CN-King of the Sky.png| King of the Sky Marzipan City Boss CN-Fuzzy Lumpkins.png| Fuzzy Lumpkins Townsville Miniboss CN-Princess Morbucks.png| Princess Morbucks Townsville Miniboss CN-HIM.png| HIM Townsville Miniboss CN-Mojo Jojo.png| Mojo Jojo Townsville Boss CN-Daughter of Aku.png| Daughter of Aku Aku City Miniboss CN-Demongo.png| Demongo Aku City Miniboss CN-Aku.png| Aku Aku City Boss CN-Destroyer of Worlds.png| Destroyer of Worlds The Park Boss CN-Ice King.png| Ice King Land of Ooo Miniboss CN-Earl of Lemongrab.png| Earl of Lemongrab Land of Ooo Miniboss CN-The Lich.png| The Lich Land of Ooo Boss CN-Robot Jones.png| Robot Jones The Void Miniboss CN-Rob.png| Rob Elmore Miniboss CN-Kenneth.png| Kenneth Elmore Boss CN-Nergals & Nergal Jr..png| Nergal & Nergal Junior Endsville Miniboss CN-Lord Malefactor.png| Lord Malefactor Endsville Boss CN-Stickybeard.png| Stickybeard Stormalong Harbor Boss CN-Lapis & Jasper.png| Lapis Lazuli & Jasper Beach City Miniboss CN-Malachite.png| Malachite Beach City Boss CN-Charmcaster & Mutated Kevin.png| Charmcaster & Mutated Kevin Vilgax's Ship Miniboss CN-True Vilgax.png| True Vilgax Vilgax's Ship Boss CN-Cree Lincoln.png| Cree Lincoln Nowhere (Tower Defense) Boss CN-Father.png| Father Camp Wawanakwa Boss CN-Aku.png| Aku Camp Wawanakwa Boss CN-Shadowy Venomous & Turbo Fink.png| Shadowy Venomous & Turbo Fink Camp Wawanakwa Boss CN-HIM.png| HIM Camp Wawanakwa Boss CN-Strike.png| Strike Camp Wawanakwa Boss CN-Speed Demon HIM.png| Speed Demon HIM Final Boss Non-Playable Characters The characters that fall under this category are the non-playable characters who appear through the story and interact with the players. All the petrified characters fall under the collectibles subpage. CN-Hogarth Gilligan.png| Hogarth Gilligan Numbuh 2 CN-Kuki Sanban.png| Kuki Sanban Numbuh 3 CN-Wallabee Beetles.png| Wallabee Beetles Numbuh 4 CN-Abigail Lincoln.png| Abigail Lincoln Numbuh 5 CN-Ed.png| Ed CN-Edd.png| Edd CN-Eddy.png| Eddy CN-Dee Dee.png| Dee Dee CN-Dendy.png| Dendy CN-Gazpacho.png| Gazpacho CN-Professor Utonium.png| Professor Utonium CN-The Scotsman.png| Scotsman CN-Benson.png| Benson CN-Mordecai.png| Mordecia CN-Rigby.png| Rigby CN-Coco.png| Coco CN-Gunter.png| Gunter CN-Cinnamon Bun.png| Cinnamon Bun CN-Richard Watterson.png| Richard CN-Carrie Krueger.png| Carrie CN-Larry.png| Larry CN-Billy.png| Billie CN-Mandy.png| Mandy CN-Peridot.png| Peridot CN-Steven Universe.png| Steven Universe CN-Connie Maheswaran.png| Connie Maheswaran CN-Lion.png| Lion CN-Lars Barriga.png| Lars Barriga CN-Max Tennyson.png| Max Tennyson CN-Lumpy Space Princess.png| Lumpy Space Princess Trivia *The game is largely based on the episode Crossover Nexus from the show OK KO: Let's Be Heroes! **Despite this Teen Titans Go! and the reboot of Ben 10 are not featured in this game. *Most of the designs are inspired from the later designs in the shows. The Ben 10 characters take their Omniverse looks, except for Gwen who retains her more iconic look but in the Omniverse style. The Steven Universe characters take their Steven Universe Future designs. Nigel Uno takes his concept design from Galacted Kids Next Door and Irwin and Hoss Delgado their looks from the cancelled Underfist spin-off. **Due to lack of good artwork Finn Mertens is displayed with his human arm still intact. In game however he has his metal arm. *Many characters were cut from the game due to the roster limit and ended up only having a few collectibles in the game. Others however have more representation like Regular Show. *The game takes much inspiration from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3, being similar in gameplay Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games